


Pimp up your sexlife

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bottom Connor, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexbots, Spanking, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank, Worship, explict Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot
Summary: Gavin is sexually frustrated. His girlfriend broke up with him, so he decides to accept an offer and orders a sexbot online. The prototype, turning out, happens to look just like the pet android Connor. Since he is here now, Reed decides to relieve some of his stress... Turns out Sexbot-Connor likes his punishment a lot and things go downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Reed was beyond pissed.

 

His girlfriend just broke up with him via message and he felt like a fucking horn dog.

 

He skipped through various websites to find some porn that was worthy to wank his dick to.

Gavin already thought about just going to a whore house, but let's be honest. He was much better than that.

Good-looking guys shouldn't go out to fuck a slack. Good-looking guys should deserve more.

 

_Apparently not good enough for your girlfriend._

 

The voice in his hand came with an annoying pounding right behind his frontal cortex. Maybe it was the brain cancer. Death finally took it's chance to pull him out of his shitty life. His fucking granddad handed him down, not only a great sexual stamina, but also a cancer chance of 70 %.

 

Sarah tried to help him. The bitch rocked him to sleep when he woke in the middle of the night crying and fed him avocado, because it decreases the risk of cancer. She even forced him to quit smoking.

 

 

Reed took a big drag from his cigarette. This slut would always scream and cry and have a fucking breakdown, when she smelled the smoke.

 

_You will die, Gavin. God. You hurt me!_

 

Now she isn't here anymore. He clicked on another link.

 

_Fucking Bukkake._

 

A pop-up opened on the screen. Colourful blinking lights, big naked breasts, worthy to suck on. God, he hated those clickbait girls and already had his finger hovering over the ESC-button.

 

A LED distracted him.

 

_Test our new prototype sexbot. It will do everything you wish for. Free one day trial, for research purposes._

 

Reed stopped. The caption was screaming at him in a neon yellow colour.

  
_Well..._

He pressed his hand against the tent in his boxers.

 

_If it's free... Why not?_

And pressed order.

 

 

A fortnight goes by and Reed already forgot his order.

Head full of new investigations and the annoying android boy. He was stressed out. Maybe even close to a burn out.

 

So the sound of his doorbell, took him by suprise.

 

“What the fuck...” he said.

With a groan he lifted himself out of his armchair and put down his beer. The third one, to be precise, and he was already a bit clumsy on his feet. Cheap drinking.

 

Another ringing. This time longer and more nerve-wrecking.

 

Shit.

 

This was the only evening he was able to spend alone, relaxing in front of a football match. Without Fowler, Anderson or his annoying pet android.

 

Who the hell would dare to disturb his peace?

 

“What?” he said and opened the door furiously.

 

“Hello Gavin.”

_A moment of silence._

 

“YOU?!”

The man left his mouth hung open and stared at the android.

“Bugger off, before I grab my gun, Connor.”

 

Gavin was pissed before. Now he was burning with red shining anger. His knuckles turned white because he grabbed the door frame so hard. His teeth were grinding.

 

God how the fag smiled at him. Goofy and oblivious as always.

 

And what made him even more furious, the android didn't seem to care about his rage.

 

“Connor? If this is the name you want to give me, I'll obey.” he said mechanically.

 

Gavin still stared at him, didn't made a move.

His neighbour, an old senile lady eyed them suspiciously. Connor tried to get through the door, Reed instantly grabbed him by the collar of his stupid white dress shirt and pushed him against the wall.

 

“What do you fucking want, Tin Man.” he snarled.

His voice abnormally calm, despite the fire that burned inside of him.

 

Connor softly got hold of his wrists.

“Sir, you ordered me. The free trial.” he explained.

 

Reed's heart stopped for a moment. There was the pounding in his head again. Maybe he should really quit smoking.

 

“The... order...” Reed said.

He slowly let go of Connor, well, the sexbot version, and watched him as he rearranged his clothing.

“You are here to...”

“To obey your command.” Connor said.

 

Reed started laughing, hysterically. Until he was fucking crying and Connor had to close the door because the old lady lifted from her rocking chair.

 

 

“Sir are you in pain? Should I try to sooth it?”

“T-Try to sooth it? How? Deepthorating my dick?” Reed said, while wiping the tears from his cheeks.

 

Connor got to his knees and looked up with those fucking puppy eyes.

 

“If that's what you want me to do, Sir.” he whispered.

His hand already on their way to open Gavin's fly.

He pushed the android away.

 

“Fuck you Connor. I don't want your filthy mouth around my dick.” Gavin said.

There was a weird feeling pooling in his belly.

 

The LED on Connor's temple was glowing yellow. It meant he was proceeding information, Gavin faintly remembered Hank told him about that.

 

His whole gesture and facial expression changed in mere a second.

His eyes turned into a glossy, foggy brown and he slowly rose up again until he was face to face with Gavin.

Just slightly smaller, not any less dazing.

 

“Oh... I was a bad boy...?” he whispered against Gavin's lips.

“I don't think you understand-”

His back hit the wall. Connor's index finger was tracing circles across his chest. Gavin felt the temperature of the room rise. Maybe the AC was broken?

“You should punish me, Sir... Hit the wrong behaviour out of me...”

Gavin felt a rush of adrenaline. He grabbed Connor's wrist and turned them around. Connor's was breathing hard as he braced them over his head.

 

“There is something so damn hot when you pin me down by my wrists.” he whispered.

Gavin was angry.

“Fucking bitch.” he snarled and used his free hand to choke him.

 

Connor's eyes rolled back. His throat felt way to soft and human. Gavin's whole body was shaking, breathless with excitement, while the android was gasping for air. Connor closed his eyes, desperate. His hands were fighting against the restraint.

“I love it when you're rough with me.” he moaned shamelessly.

 

Reed's whole body was buzzing.

 

“I just want to make you shut up.” Gavin said and hissed.

But he couldn't stop looking at the moaning mess in front of him. The yellow LED was blinking hard and fast.

 

“Make me.” he demanded.

 

Gavin growled.

Damn this boy and his pale skin, which was twitching under the pressure. He could feel his trachea. The rings which moved as he swallowed hard. Connor opened his eyes again just to look at the frozen man, slightly irritated.

 

“I-I've been a bad boy and deserve a spanking...” he whispered.

The lack of oxygen draining out his energy.

  
Gavin could just hold him here and wait until his body gave up. But... Something inside of him made him let go of Connor's throat. He was curious.

 

“Get on my desk.” he commanded harshly and swept all his documents from it. The heavy pine wood table, didn't make a sound as he pushed Connor's upper body on it.

 

“Punish me.” he groaned, grabbed the edges of the table.

Silence.

 

“But... How?” Gavin said.

Embarrassed because with Sarah it was always just vanilla stuff.

 

“Pull down my pants.” Connor said and Gavin grabbed the rim of his boxers too.

Now he felt the soft skin even more.

 

Just a little slap. To get the satisfaction of hurting this fucking android. To sleep a bit better.

 

Reed ripped the down and gasped as he saw the uncovered bum.

 

“Now- Ah!” Connor moaned as Gavin's hand automatically swooped down against it.

“I've been really naughty, daddy.” he flustered and Gavin's lips left a hungry groan.

 

_Good you did it. Now get off of him._

 

Yet another slap followed.

Harder this time. The sound of the football game was covered by Connor's short cry, mewling into a pleasured moan as Gavin caressed the red skin.

 

“Good boy...” he whispered, disconnected from his common sense.

 

Reed raised his hand again to slap Connor's bum with his palm. Just then the whole body of the boy started shaking and he sobbed softly.

 

“Are you fine?”

Gavin's heart was racing. This was bad.

“Jesus-Christ you just made me come-” Connor moaned and looked at him.

  
_God, his face is beautiful._

 

The man couldn't believe what he just thought. He didn't had time to process this information either.

  
“Can I give you a blow job, master?” the android said.

“But I am not even-”

 

_Oh and how fucking wrong (hard) he was._

 

Gavin looked at the bulge in his pants, as the shaking body of Connor crushed in front of him. The puffy lips were glistering and slightly open.

 

“Making you hard is my number one priority.” he mewled and rubbed his cheek against Gavin's crotch.

 

Getting sucked off by an android, wasn't Gavin's number one fantasy, but on the other hand he did never really thought about it.

 

And as he was thinking about how and why this felt morally inoffensive, Connor already managed to open his fly and pull out his cock.

 

“God, you are so big daddy.” he whispered.

Every concern was banned out of his head as Connor's breath hit his tip. Gavin's hands found their way into his hair and he pulled hard.

 

With a groan Connor's head fell back and his tongue was out. Gasping for air.

 

Gavin always aimed at living a completely blameless life.

He paid the church tax, helped old ladies to get their groceries and even tried to be not too harshly to his fellows.

 

But this boy in front of him was a plague. He made him doubt at this goal, because pushing his dick into his mouth just felt too damn good.

 

Connor got hold of his thighs and licked the underside of his tip. Gavin shut his eyes and his grip hardened.

The topside of his tongue pressed against it and even through the darkness, he could see the yellow light.

 

“You taste so good.” Connor shutters and needs to back off for a moment.

He is shaking and trying to proceed the information.

 

Perplexed Gavin opened his eyes again. Connor looked intoxicating.

 

“Fuck... I can't do this.”

 

The boy looked up, his brown eyes were glistering.

“Please. I want to make you cum.” he begged.

 

Gavin stayed still. This time watching how Connor's lips struggle to get all of him inside. Pressing the tip against his cheek.

And making some nasty wet sounds, as he takes him deeper than any women before.

Then he simply bobbed his head up and down. With every push he took Gavin's cock a bit deeper.

 

Gavin groaned and started to move his hips. Connor softly gagged, surprised about the sudden movement, but continues.

Spit was leaving his mouth, his eyes got red and wet as he tried to stimulate him more.

 

There was only the tip in his mouth as he started to suck gently, his hands massaged the length of Gavin.

 

Connor pulled back entirely. A string of saliva still connecting.

 

“I'm dripping wet.” he whispered.

 

And that was it. That was all it took to make Gavin pull him up again and press his lips hungrily on Connor's mouth.

 

The boy gasped in surprise, Gavin forced his tongue inside of the mouth and tasted his own cock, but also something different. Coffee and menthol cigarettes.

 

Connor's fingers slid into his hair and he tried to get a grip. Moaning against his lips.

“Please-” he said.

 

Gavin put him down on the desk and attacked his throat. Sucked and bit the sensitive skin. The back of Connor's legs bumped loudly against the wood, but none of them cared.

 

“Fuck me until I feel that cock pulsing inside of me.” he begs.

 

Gavin's fingers slipped into Connor's mouth and he pushed them against his tongue. Connor started to suck, eagerly and even choked a bit.

 

“You look so fucking sexy right now.” Gavin said, pulling his fingers out again.

 

“Show me how wet you are, slut.” he commanded.

 

Connor was breathing hard as he obeyed, lifted up his legs and spread them.

Hell, he was dripping.

Synthetic lube was running out of him, glistering and making Gavin hungry for more.

 

He grabbed Connor's hips and pulled him close. He groaned as his cock slipped against the wet hole of the boy.

His fingers pushed against the entrance and, he was still a sexbot, it gave up easily. Slipping knuckle deep inside of him.

Gavin curled them, searching for more pleasure.

 

“Please daddy...” Connor pleaded.

 

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.” he said.

Connor's cheeks turned red, he bit his bottom lip.

 

“I-I want it- Use me daddy. Ruin me.” he whispered.

 

“Lie down and shut up.” he ordered.

  
Connor gave in. His hole still open and presented as Gavin coated his cock with saliva.

 

Thrilled he moved forward and pressed his tip against it. It slipped inside way to easily and Connor wrapped his arms around the bigger man.

 

“I feel so small under your body.”

He moaned ecstatically.

 

Gavin's tongue got limp as he pushed himself further into the boy. Unable to speak he just groaned with pleasure. Gavin was fully inside of him.

 

“Degrade me.” Connor whispered and Gavin started to move.  
  


Connor's Spine curved and his toes were trying to get a hold on the back of Gavin's thighs. The boy wrapped his arms around him and threw his head back in absolute pleasure. The LED blinked yellow and red, yellow and red, faster and faster.

 

“Don't stop.” he cried out.

Gavin leaned forward to get a better angle. Pressed his lips against Connor's ear.

 

“You like how I fuck you?”

He felt the goosebumps on Connor's body and the puddles of sweat between them. The sound of slapping and shameless moaning filled the living room.

 

“Hell yes. D-Don't ever stop fucking me!... Deeper!”

 

His nails dug into Gavin's back and Connor's ankles locked behind him to pull him deeper.

 

Gavin felt himself getting close. He lapped on Connor's lips like he was drowning and Connor was the surface. The boy kissed him back and retuned the fire.

 

“Say my name...” he said.

“Gavin-- Holy fuck. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin-”

Connor repeated his name like a mantra and threw his head back in ecstasy.

  
  


“Fuck, I'm gonna come.” Reed said.

Feeling his cock growing impossible big inside of Connor.

  
  


“Inside me daddy, please.” he begged.

His LED now flashing in blue, yellow and red.

And he thrust a bit harder. The boy squirmed under him and came with a loud moan. Thick ropes of cum hit his dress shirt and even his lips and cheeks.

  
  


That was all it took to make Gavin cum. He forced his way deep inside Connor and filled him up with his hot seed.

  
  


_God forgive me._

  
  


He collapsed on the boy, both are too exhausted to speak.

Reed just lifted him up and hauled Connor into his bedroom. The satin felt dirty against his wet skin.

The sex android looked at him. He touched his cheek and swiped away the last remains of cum.

  
  


“Thank you for helping my provider to improve our services.” Connor said mechanically, before closing his eyes.

  
  


Gavin felt like a dipshit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again smut dripping from my fingers. Fuck me, I guess?

Gavin gave the money to the food truck worker and took a sip from his coffee.

Fuck.

His tongue and gums were burning. With shaking hands he turned around, so the vendor didn't ask him why he was so uptight.

  
  


The memories of yesterday evening were still in his head. Vivid, real. He could still taste the bot on his lips, even the bitter taste of black coffee couldn't wash it away.

  
  


He just had sex with an android.

Reed laughed bitterly.

He, the man who refused to even solve the android cases, Gavin Reed liked it to fuck little queer robot boys up the ass.

  
  


The glass door opened in front of him and he stepped through it. The DPD welcomed him with a mixture of voices, typing and the overpowering smell of fresh printer ink.

He was early, like always. Trying to proof Fowler he was worth a promotion. Reed yawned and placed the steaming cup on his desk.

There was already a neat folder placed in front of his computer screen.

_New case._

God. He wasn't even finished with the old one.

  
  


The doors opened again and Hank Anderson stepped inside, right behind him, like a good puppy, Connor.

Reed felt his cheeks get hot as Connor greeted everyone politely. Hank commented this with a grumpy face.

  
  


“Hello Gavin.” he said with his goofy voice and stupid smile.

_Gavin-- Holy fuck. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin-_

Reed sniffed and shot him an unfriendly gaze.

God, since when did the boy wore glasses? He looked even more nerdy now. He sized him up with another glimpse.

Reed pressed his legs together because suddenly there was way too much blood rushing downwards. Connor looked at him for a moment. He was sure that the android could sense his BPM and could only hope, he would mistake it for anger.

Luckily Connor turned around fast, to keep pace with Hank.

_Work you arse-hole._

Reed started to type harshly.

  
  


“Okay Gavin, what the fuck do you want from Connor? Are you plotting to kill him?” Hank said and slammed his fist on the desk.

“What?” Reed said.

Tried to not lift his gaze from the paperwork.

“Are you fucking kidding me, boy?”

Hank's teeth were grinding on each other and Reed could feel the heat boiling in his body.

“You stare at Connor like you want to choke him to death. Even the goofy boy noticed you strange behaviour. High BPM, dilated pupils and more of this shit.”  
“I don't want to murder anybody.” he said.

Reed finally looked up into Hank's angry face. But there was also something else. Concern... Because of Connor?

“Listen Gavin... I don't want to open a can of worms, but you should really talk about your problems. I can't use an android that is distracted all the time.”

Gavin shrugged and Hank sighed.

“He is on the toilet.” Hank said while turning around to continue his work.

  
  


  
  


Connor concentrated on getting every part of his hands clean. This took some time, but at least prevented some nasty infections. His database always provided him with the recent germ updates. He tried to make it clear to Hank, but he just said he had an OCD.

“Tin can.” a voice behind him said.

Connor turned his head. The man grunted and opened his jeans to take a piss.

“Oh Gavin! How pleasant to see you here. How is work doing? I heard you got a new case?”

Silently he started to piss.

“Yes. Something with a guy and red ice. Fucking ton of paperwork. Always this stupid shit.”

God, this conversation was going down the waterfall again.

Concentration Connor. Try to socialize.

“I like dogs. Do you like dogs?” Connor said and turned off the tap. Reed said nothing.

Damn. He fucked up again.

Connor cleaned his glasses and pushed them up his nose again.

  
  


“Is your model capable of having sexual intercourse?” Reed grunted and put his cock back into the pants.

He turned around to look at Connor. His LED was flashing yellow and the mouth was opened in an O-shape.

“I-I-... What do you mean?” he flustered.

Instead of answering Reed gave Connor a shove and pressed himself against the boys body.

Connor was startled.

“Do you feel it?” he hissed and rubbed his hard crotch against Connor's thigh.

His LED torn between red and yellow. The lips pressed to a thin line.

Was Reed... erected?

Reed grabbed his chin and forced Connor to look him into the eye. His cock twitched against the androids leg, he had to look so vulnerable in this moment.

Gavin placed his thumb on Connor's bottom lip and opened them.

“Y-You forgot to wash your hands. The bacterial contamination is way over the normal level-” Connor stuttered but Gavin made him shut up.

Sliding his thumb in his mouth.

“Is this sum- humiliation thing-” Connor mumbled.

“Shut up.”

The man hissed and forced two more fingers inside of his mouth.

“Suck.”

Now Connor seemed to realise in which situation he was. This wasn't fun anymore, no soft teasing. He was actually in danger.

Not knowing what to do he obliged. Information flashed across his inner eye. Salt, urea, uric acid, sweat and a bit of coffee and smoke.

His tongue pressed itself against the big, ruff fingers and he felt an unknown feeling rise inside his belly.

“Gavin-” he tried to stop him, but Reed started to thrust his fingers inside his mouth until he nearly choked.

“Fuck you and your beautiful lips.”

He had gone crazy. There was no other way.

Yesterday Gavin didn't dared to touch him and now? He rubbed his now even more present erection against his leg.

Connor's lids flustered, he felt the heat radiating from the other body and coiled himself inside of it.

Even if his LED was flashing red and yellow, he was scared, there was also a certain kind of curiosity.

Hank tried to tell him about sex one time. It was awkward. He didn't knew anything about androids, which he pointed out in every second sentence, but at least the old man tried.

Connor brushed him of. But now he could have needed his advice.

God, he felt something dripping down his back leg. He was wet. He didn't even knew he was able to do that.

Did Reed really confused his system so much?

The man started to nibble at his neck, a shot of adrenaline ran through Connor's body. He tried to stop him.

“Gavin-” he tried to say and push him away, but the Policeofficer clicked something around his wrists.

Fucking handcuffs fixing his arms behind his back.

Connor would have laughed if this wouldn't be so scary at the same time.

Gavin's nails pressed inside Connor's arms and he choked.

Hot air was brushing across Connor's wet skin and made it prickle.

Here, being controlled and submissive, he felt even more sensitive.

  
  


“What do you want?” Connor whispered.

Gavin kissed his neck again. Connor couldn't stop him this time. Blood rushed through his veins and the thought that someone could come inside made it even more exiting.

Sucking and licking. Biting the skin, so much that, even on the android, it would leave temporary marks.

As Gavin leaned back Connor's whole body was shaking.

This was new. He wasn't able to process all of the information his system was receiving.

The next thing he knows was Gavin pressing his lips on Connor's.

The android let out a surprised sound. He kissed him. And it felt electrifying.

Gavin's tongue didn't hesitate, it pressed itself into Connor's mouth and sucked on his synthetic tongue. Hungrily his finger slid under Connor's dressshirt and caressed his belly.

Connor closed his eyes. The burning sensation was now even more present.

  
  


It started with an itch. One than comes from the inside, one you can't reach with your fingers.

Connor pulled at the restrains, arched himself against Reed's clothed cock.

A weird hollow pain radiated from his wrist. Clearly he was going mad too.

  
  


Reed's hand wrapped around his throat.

“You are currently intercepting my air-”

“Fuck. You are adorable.”

He squeezed tighter. And suddenly there was the feeling of wanting to be filled so badly, it almost hurt.

Connor rubbed his crotch against the leg Reed pressed tightly between his thighs, to keep him close to the wall.

He wanted to say something but Connor only managed a moan and instantly forgot what he had on his mind.

God, he was already seeing white spots. Breathing heavily. And trying to press even deeper.

Connor's wrists hurt from moving. This time not to get free, but to get a grip on something, because this made him way too sensitive.

Before he finally passed out, Reed let go of his throat.

“You want to touch me?” he grunted, while opening the chains.

Connor nodded so hard, his glasses nearly fell to the ground.

  
  


Gavin took his hand and pressed it against his erection.

“Go on.” he commanded and Connor obeyed.

Moving his hand up and down the length, absorbing every part of the dick. It was hot and pulsing and wet at the tip.

More arousing sounds came out of Connor's mouth as Reed harshly pushed his leg up.

“God you are so fucking innocent.” he whispered and Connor turned red.

He wanted to pull back his hand but Reed hold him there. Helped him to get a steady rhythm.

Gavin looked straight into his eyes.

“Why does such a good boy let me do so many bad things?” he said and Connor closed his eyes.

“Can you kiss me again?” he whispered.

Mere then a second later Reed's mouth was latched on his. Dirty, wet and hungry for more.

This time Connor replied the fire. He wrapped his arms around Reed's body and let himself be pushed up against the wall.

His legs locked behind Gavin's back.

Reed's hands quickly pulled down his dresspants and he wasted no time to touch the tender skin.

“You whore.” he snarled, Connor tilted his head back against the cold tiles.

Just to place it on Reed's shoulder as he inserted his first finger.

  
  


With a loud cracking noise the door opened and the moaning Connor was face to face with Hank.

“What the fuck.” he whispered and the android wanted to explain the situation.

Well. All he managed to get out was a strangled gasp.

Hank's pupils where blown wide as he watched the both young guys, getting in each others pants.

Connor tried to hide himself but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be watched.

God, he felt like in one of those pornos Hank watched in the evening, when he thought Connor wasn't connected to the W-lan.

He realised that all those boys with their dark brown hair and goofy faces, kinda looked like him.

  
  


The door fell into the lock and Hank swallowed hardly as Connor's toes curled. As the second finger entered the boy looked him directly in the eye. Moaned and licked over his lips.

  
  


Reed put him down and positioned himself behind Connor. So that the android now was being even closer to Hank, while being fingered.

Gavin wrapped his other arm around his throat.

“Open your fucking shirt.” he hissed and Connor did so.

His fingers were wet and shaky, but at the end his pale skin was revealed to Hank and the halogen spotlight.

“Look at this moaning mess Anderson. Your boy is so wet he almost ruined my fucking pants.” Gavin said and made sure Hank understood every word.

Connor got hold of his arm. Whining he looked at his best friend.

He wanted to beg for mercy.

“Touch him.”  
“I don't take ya fucking commands.” Hank grunted but still didn't looked away from Connor's perky nipples.

Reed laughed dirty.

“Look how wet you make him. Tell me how my fingers feel, Babyboy.” Gavin grunted and Connor nearly came by that.

“Y-Your fingers feel so good.” he stuttered, his glasses sliding down.

Connor gasped out Hank's name. The concern on his ways was slowly overpowered by lust.

“I want your hands on me.” he begs and finally Hank moves.

He leaned into Hank's touch as he stroked his cheek.

“I want this so badly.” he pleaded.

  
  


A push from behind made him grabbing on Hank's shoulders. Hank let out a surprised groan but hold his boy close.

Connor moaned wildly, as he felt the tip of Reed's cock at his entrance.

“Oh please!” he cried out and his fingers buried into Hank's skin.

Reed enters him and Connor bends his back, so that the lieutenant could see everything.

Connor then lifts his face to be closer to Hank. Staring at his lips and sobbing softly as Reed started to thrust.

  
  


Hank couldn't hold back anymore at this point. It was like a dream coming true. Connor looked at him like he should be the one entering him right now, and hell his dick thought the same.

Fiercly he kissed his boy. Tasting his sweet lips for the first time and mapping his mouth and teeth and tongue.

Connor moaned into his mouth. Reed grabbed his hair and pulled him back. He let out a desperate cry.

“Let this bitch suck your dick Anderson.”

Fuck this, he thought and opened his pants, pulling out the already half hard cock.

He leaned back against the sink and watched the shaking body of Connor bending towards it.

It was probably the first time for him, Hank thought as Connor carefully tasted the bitter pre-cum.

But being fucked in the ass while testing the waters made him look more dirty than innocent.

  
  


Hank groaned as he finally wrapped his soft lips around the thick cock. Pressing his tongue against the underside of his length. Curiously tasting and sucking.

“Fuck.” Gavin grunted and pulled out.

He was furiously pumping his cock before he coated the spine of Connor with a big amount of cum.

  
“Your turn, arse-hole.” he said, and Connor was obliged to turn around, like the good bitch he was.

Now Hank was looking at his gaping, pink hole. His dick getting impossible hard.

“Fuck me gentle, please.” Connor moaned and every doubt disappeared out of Hank's head.

He just grabbed Connor's waist and pushed himself in the sweet warmth.

  
Reed pulled Connor's head back up again to suck hickeys in his skin.

Hank started to move.

Fuck, Connor was so tight.

The boy was also struggling with his size but soon he was a moaning mess again.

Reed wrapped his hand around Connor's throat and Hank couldn't help but think of this as fucking erotic.

He fucked the boy even harder and deeper.

The sound of the gasping boy and the slapping of skin filled the restroom.

“Fucking slut wanted us Hank. Look at him. He was made to be fucked.”

The praise made Connor feel even hotter.

“God. You do so well.” Hank whispered softly and Connor's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

“Hank- Hank- God Gavin!” he moaned in pleasure.

Gavin kissing him again.

“I'm gonna come.” Hank wanted to warn him but Connor grabbed his hand.

“Inside, Daddy. Please.”

That word was all it took for Hank. He pushed his cock deep inside Connor and achieved his best orgasm ever.

Connor was shaking and interlaced his fingers with Hank's. Moaning loudly as he came and mumbled something like _Daddy filling me so good_.

  
  


Both were breathing hard. Reed just laughed.

“Fuck yeah!” he said. “But that doesn't mean that we are friends now.”

So he turned around on his heel and left.

Hank still hold Connor's hand.

“Hank?” he flustered.

The old man pulled back. Now everything was leaking out of Connor. Provisional he held his hand there, some of his ruff finger slipping inside the android again.

He moaned, Hank kissed him tenderly.

“Please, finger me.” he pleaded and Hank could only obey.

  
  


Having 'The-Talk' wasn't his number one priority right now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexbot Connor is named Andrew in this chapter for various reasons (mostly to prevent confusion haha). Gosh, this is even more extreme than the last one... Thanks for the comment which suggested to insert the sexbot again! You're welcome.

Connor felt sick from the boredom rising in his body. His arms and butt started to hurt. He was tapping impatiently on his leg.

Detroit was fucking hot even in the night and it got worse when Hank finally looked at him.

“Can you please stop for a damn second?” he said and tried to change the track.

A new metal song busted through the speakers. This waiting was a pain in the ass.

  
  


A knock on the car door and Gavin smiled casually. Leaning his body against the frame, like he didn't let them wait for more than an hour. Connor didn't dare to look him in the eye. Hank grunted.

“Next time come a bit sooner.”

“Going into the night club before 11 pm? Where would be the fun in that?” Reed said.

Hank just shot him an angry gaze. His coffee cup was already empty, but Connor was happy, he didn't had any time to smoke.   
A nasty habit of Hank since a few weeks.

To be more precise, since they had the 'restroom-incident' how the lieutenant prefers to call it.

“Let's go, sweeties.” Reed said and opened the door for Connor.

God, the man smelled like cold smoke and cherrygum.

It made Connor's belly turn.

_This was only for the DPD_ , Connor thougt, tried to calm his racing heart.

Still, Gavin's smile screamed Bad-news at him.

  
  


“Take it easy Connor. This is only a night club, nothing dangerous.” Reed said as he noticed Connor shaking.

They were in a darker part of Detroit. From his position in Hank's car Connor already analysed various drug deals and someone who bought a AK-47.

Creepy guys with even creepier habits, like picking their skin or smoking crack in the middle of the street.

“I'm totally relaxed.” Connor exclaimed.

“F-Fit for the fun part.”

A nervous laughter left his throat.

“Fucking goof-ball.” Hank said and turned to the night club.

Gavin leaned to Connor's face.

“Oh hell yes, this night will be _fun_.” he whispered smugly.

The lieutenant eyed Reed jealously, grabbed the androids wrist and pulled him inside.

  
  


  
  


God it smelled like shit here. Smoke in front of Connor's eyes made it hard to see and he had to keep a grip on Hank's arm. For safety reasons of course.

The people were smoking pot, hash, red ice and experimental mixtures of various drugs, which would cause cancer and probably hepatitis a, b and c.

Like a slaughterhouse.

Connor would never understand, why people like to slowly kill themselves with drugs.

  
  


“Want something to drink?” Gavin screamed over the loud techno music (trance his system reminded him).

“We are currently investigating-”

“Fuck yes, please.” Hank interrupted Connor.

Gavin turned around and disappeared between the masses of sweaty bodies.

Connor pouted.

  
  


  
  


“Hey, look at this guy Connor! He got your fucking face.” Hank said and pointed towards an android, who was currently swaying his hips on the dance floor.

Well, while he looked like Connor he didn't acted like him.

Hank looked at his shy boy.

_Fucking introvert._

What a miracle that he was able to dirty talk this good.

No stop, Hank reminded himself. He swore to not think about that 'restroom-incident' anymore.

“Come on. Let's say hello to your twin brother.” he said instead.

Hank grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him towards the dancing crowd.

  
  


It didn't took the android long to notice Hank's gaze on his hips and especially his ass when ever he turned around.

He shot him a smug grin.

He was a deviant, Connor thought.

He really looked a lot like himself, but as the clone came closer Connor noticed differences.

Connor was wearing glasses, he had paler skin and a light dash of freckles. The boy in front of him had longer hair. Not so clean and slicked back like Connor's.

He was drenched in sweat from dancing and other bodies.

“Hello Mister.” he purred and sized Hank up.

Connor felt a pinch in his stomach.

  
  


_This was a one time thing_ , he remembered Hank's words.

  
  


“What's your name boy?”

“Andrew. But most people call me something else and I just go with it.” he replied.

God, Connor hated that douchebag.

  
  


Hank looked at his purple LED, a sex android. A toy that happened to look like his best friend.

  
  


“Oh, Gavin.” Andrew said and turned around to the police officer.

He looked startled.

“You know each other?” Hank grunted.

“He just ordered-”

“From work. I know him from my last job.” Reed answered a bit too fast.

Connor felt his BPM rise.

Reed gave Connor a glass. It was filled with something dark red and smelled like sweet berries. Hank got a blank vodka with some energy.

Connor was here now, so maybe he could try to have at least a bit fun.

  
  


The time passed by and Connor felt something tingling inside of him. Reed and Hank were running around, searching for their subject.

Connor's throat was dry and he longed for something else to drink. His glass stood empty on the small table.

“Here. Drink some.” Andrew said.

He gave him a drink with smelled similar to the first one, but it had a dark blue colour.

Connor said thanks and sipped a bit. Andrews arm sneaked behind him on the backrest of the couch.

God. He sighed with relieve. The liquid felt hella good.

“Some more? On those parties you always forget to stay hydrated.”  
Connor's tired system agreed with Andrews words and he emptied the rest in a few gulps.

“This Hank...”

“He is mine.” Connor blurred out and turned beet red a few moments later.

His tongue was fucking loose.

Andrew laughed. Connor looked at him, his eyes were a lighter green shade. Red, blue and yellow light were reflected in them.

  
  


“You wanna dance?” he said.

“I-I can't dance.” Connor murmured and looked on his pale hands, they were shaking.

“Come on, I show you how to drive _your_ Hank mad.”

Andrew grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor, which was illuminated by colourful lightning.

  
  


“Watch me.” he commanded and started to sway his hips like before.

“The music. You have to follow the beat. And then... Just move.” Andrew explained and Connor tried hard to follow and remember his exact movements.

But his head was all blurry.

There had to be something wrong with me, he thought but then just moved his body like Andrew did.

At some point they started to laugh and Andrew grabbed his hips and pressed his lips on Connor's ear.

“He is looking straight at your ass. God he looks like he wants to eat you out so badly.”

Connor didn't knew what _eating someone out_ in particular meant, but it sounded sexy and made him feel desired, so he continued dancing.

Even allowed Andrew to pull him closer, so their bodies were now grinding onto each other. Andrew let his hands travel down Connor's spine and they came to a rest on his bum. Kneading the flesh softly, Connor's breathing got harder.

  
  


With a swift movement Andrew turned them around and now Connor could see the to men that were melting because of the two androids, twisting and grinding against each other.

“I like you.” Andrew whispered in his ear and let his fingers slip under the back of Connor's dressshirt.

  
  


He felt dizzy. Grabbing Andrew's back.

The android helped him from the dance floor, unknown people touched his body or flustered slutty words, but Connor's head was spinning too fast.

Was he going to vomit?

  
  


But then his mood changed. He felt so light, so hot and sexy.   
Connor smiled brightly and looked at Andrew. His twin looked not any less exited, suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the android.

Their lips crashed on each other. It felt so wrong, but his whole body was on fire.

God, he needed a place to put this love which was pulsing through his veins. So he kissed him back. Sucking at his lips.

Hank said something but Connor's heart was bumping too loudly. Reed laughed and someone grabbed his ass. Kneading it harshly.

Gavin, Connor thought and finally ripped himself from the android.

Fuck, he had to look like a mess.

“Fucking like you very much.” Andrew slurred over the music.

Connor just nodded rabidly and hungrily kissed him again.

  
  


Hank and Reed were exchanging gazes.

“Did you gave him anything?” Hank gnarled.

“Fuck, if I knew which drug could make the boy relax so well, I would not keep it a secret.” he answered and blatantly slid his fingers under Connor's shirt.

The boy leaned back and grabbed Hank's hand. Holding it tight. Moaning as fingers brushed across his nipples.

“There is a motel a few blocks away.” Andrew said.

  
  


  
  


Connor was laid down next to Andrew, who was only wearing a tight boxer by now. Both man looked at the twins, lust burning in their eyes.

Hank shot forward and Connor let him pull his shirt over the head. Enjoyed Hank's lips on his throat and collar bones. He was whining.

And then finally he placed a heartfelt kiss on his lips. Connor naturally opened his mouth and begged for his tongue.

God, he dreamed so often about this.

His touch. A tight grip on his throat. He choked him.

Next to Connor Andrew was moaning loudly. In Connor's ecstasy he took hold of his hand. Interlacing his fingers with Andrew's.

Hank's hands were pacing across Connor's body, massaged his sensitive nipples and made him gasp. Connor was fucking hard.

“Come on tell me... Do androids touch themselves?” Reed asked.

Connor just turned red and shook his head. He tried, but wished it would have been Hank instead.

The hand of the lieutenant was wandering to Connor's fly.

  
  


_He had a black out._

  
  


Now he was naked. Hank pulled him on his lap and Connor pushed his back against the man. Felt his dick, Hank rubbed it greedily against him.

God, he was so big.

Hank grabbed his chin and forced Connor to look at his twin brother.

Andrew was currently pressed into the mattress. Gavin placed his tip at his entrance and pushed his cock inside of him until he bottomed out.

Andrew cried. It was dripping with pain and lust. Reed started thrusting, Andrew moved his hips against him. Looked like a whore on all fours.

“I missed this.” Reed cried out, digging his fingers into Andrews hips.

Fuck, watching them felt way too good Connor realised as Hank's hand wrapped around his erection.

“Should I fuck you like this?” Hank asked.

His voice was full of want. Hoarse and dark.

“Yes-” Connor moaned.

“Beg for it.”

“P-Please Hank-” Connor pleaded.

“Please who?”

“Please... D-Daddy fuck me. Fuck me so hard, I won't be able to stand anymore.”  
Connor spit the dirty words and clenched under the pressure of Hank's fist.

  
  


Finally he let go of him and pushed the android forward. Well-behaved Connor stretched himself, so his ass was on display.

Connor looked at Andrew, he opened his eyes and reached for his hand again.

“God, gonna eat ya out my babyboy.” he hissed.

They moaned at the same time, because Reed was thrusting even harder and Hank licked over Connor's hole.

It felt so wrong, but at the same time so right, as he pushed his tongue inside of him.

Connor's shut his eyes and was shaking so hard, Andrew had to stroke across the back of his hand.

His tongue felt like heaven. _Daddies tongue felt like heaven._ Connor's thighs were shaking and dripping wet.

“H-Harder-” Andrew moaned.

A slap. Reed hit him. The android just cried softly and moaned even louder.

It was messing with Connor's mind. Hearing Andrew pleading and begging in front of him.

“Daddy- Daddy- Oh please!” Connor moaned and pushed himself against the tongue that ate him out.

Goosebumps were travelling across his whole body.

  
  


Andrew was kissing Connor again, as Hank inserted his first finger. It was cold because Hank used lube, but the lips of Connor's twin were boiling hot. He licked over them, they tasted like berry cocktail and sex.

Another finger. Connor let out a soft cry. Hank pressed soothing kisses on his spine, as he relentlessly thrust them inside of the android.

The third one and Connor was a moaning wreck. Crashing down, begging for more.

Reed pulled Andrew up, continued thrusting in and out of the fucktoy.

Connor felt Hank's tip, pressing against him. And as if he, Connor himself, was a sexbot, it slipped deep inside.

In this moment Andrew came for the first time. Connor felt a hot streak on his face, his lips and his tongue. Heard a moan. Hungrily he ate all of it.

Hank grabbed his hips and began to fuck him.

  
  


Andrew was still hard. Hank pulled Connor up to press him against his twin.

Everything was spinning as their erections were pressed tightly together.

It was like dancing, just with less clothes and more skin.

Connor sucked desperately on his skin. A second time Andrew came dry, this time with an 'Connor' on his lips.

  
  


Reed pushed him on the pillows and continued to fuck him hardly. Connor couldn't do more then just watch him do so.

He felt his whole body getting closer to the climax, but before he reached it, Hank pulled back Reed came on Andrews chest and crashed next to him.

  
  


Confused Connor turned around, but Hank only shoved him on Andrew.

Now Connor was sitting wide legged above his twin.

He felt how sensitive his hole was and moaned as Reed inserted two of his fingers, reaching for the small spot, that made him see starts.

“God you are such a whore, Connor.” Reed flustered and Connor wanted to apologize.

But moaned instead.

“Don't be shy. Even the android wants to fuck you. Look at him. He got hard again only for you.”

Connor saw Andrew's hard erection. He felt proud.

Reed forced his hips to lower and Connor obeyed. Feeling Andrews cock slipping inside of him. Andrews hips were twitching, he thrust softly.   
Connor's eyes were fogged.

“You are fucking beautiful.” Andrew whispered.

“Hell yes.” Hank said and kissed his neck.

Connor felt himself blush and started to move up and down. Felt the lust tingling in his fingertips and enjoyed the words Hank whispered in his ear.

  
  


Andrew was the first one who came inside Connor. Exhausted he let his head fall into the pillow and watched the android.

“Up again with this sweet ass of yours.” Reed commanded and the android did as he was told.

Cum was dripping out of his hole and in a moment of silence he realised that Hank and Reed were drowning in the picture.

  
  


“Let's see how much you can endure...” Hank hissed.

  
  


Connor felt four finger enter him. Thrusting gently, the thumb was added a few seconds later.

He clawed at Andrews shoulders. Leaned his forehead against his twin and bore with the pain. Because the lusty feeling that was growing inside of him was bigger.

Hank made a fist. And Connor felt connected to his body, his mind, his emotions. He trusted that man. Felt this mixture and it was good.

Nearly supernatural, even if he never believed in any gods. Connor wanted all eyes to be on him, he wanted him to know what he was doing to Connor.

“Is that okay?” he whispered with concern.

_Yes it is hurting, and please, please do it harder_ , Connor thought.

His mouth wasn't capable of speaking anymore.

Hank continued. Connor was lost in a world full of pleasure. The feeling of Hank's fist, made him come for the first time.

He could swore he has seen stars with the hand deep inside of him.

But the problem was: Connor was still hard.

  
  


He whined as Hank pulled back. Feeling so empty all of the sudden.

Connor lowered himself on Andrews hard dick again, but before he bottomed out, Hank pushed his tip against him too.

And it gave up. With a pleasured cry Connor accepted the fullness. And as Hank began to move he was in heaven.

Andrew brushed kisses on his wrists, bit the tender skin. The two cocks felt too good.

Connor saw the orgasm building up in his eyes. Reed was masturbating hardly, swallowing.

Andrew suddenly grabbed his cock and made him come closer. Gavin fisted his hair and forcefully pushed his head up and down. Hungrily licking on Reed's erection until he came deep inside his mouth.

Hank pushed even harder and faster, like an animal. Connor was floating upwards into unknown spheres.

He was moaning and begging for more, even if it would destroy him.

The hands of both of them were everywhere at the same time.

As Hank came, the feeling made Connor cum too. Andrew gasped a last time and the boy was filled with even more semen.

  
  


Hank leaned back and Connor crashed on Andrew. He was still lazily thrusting in his wet hole. Trying to get every bit of the euphoria.

  
  


They all crashed on the bed. Conner cuddled up on Hank. The lieutenant caressed his sweaty back, Connor still hold Andrew's hand. And Andrew was kissing Reed softly.

  
  


He never slept so well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What da fuck is happening.
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaand my Twitter for prompts and updates, yo:  
>  (@JonesWods): https://twitter.com/JonesWods?s=09


End file.
